When we meet again
by Elaineybeanie
Summary: When Lucy's home gets destroyed, she stumbles into Fairy Tail High. She realizes the nobles weren't the only ones with magic power. The high school was part of a bigger murder plan. Will the wizards of Fairy Tail rebel against the whole world? Or will she go back to being a puppet again? Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gevy AU. Yayaya!


**Heyyyyyyy guys! Welcome to my new fan fiction called When we meet again! Yayayayyaya! So if you are looking for pure romance/school, please check out Fireworks by me and also if you want adventure and magic check out Darkest Daze by me! So please enjoy this and I'm so sorry this is so short!**

They spat on the little girl's backpack, they traumatized her soul, they deflated her self esteem, they pulled her hair… "I can't stand this anymore."I fought the urge of getting off the limo and descend the boys into hell as they know it. " You know that the law is…"I cut off Alex before he could continue. "I know, the law is that the nobles must not help the commoners without magic. It's in my textbook."I scoffed, gesturing for the driver to continue on after taking one more glance at the poor girl gathering up her backpack.

"Magnificent. Now shall we get back on the schedule? Tomorrow there is the royal party, and king Heartfalia wants you to show up."Alex read from the crisp, shiny sheet of schedule perfectly slipped into a golden clipboard. "So I can show them my freaking useless abilities? Sure."I unwrapped a strip of gum and stuffed it in my mouth. "Princess, you must understand, it is a grand party for every nobles around the world. You must participate."Alex ensured, I replied with a hasty nod to get this over with.

Looking down at my silk dress, watching the passing, laughing girls walking in the streets behind the glass wall. How much, just how much do I want to be like them. The gates slowly screeched open as we drove in, fountains, trees, gardens, and infinite amount of gold, the color of Heartfalia. I waved Jim off as he rushed to come open the door for me. I mean, I'm not missing a piece of my body, I don't see the point of people accomplishing tasks for you. "Remember, you have a lesson now, ."Alex reminded, his ability to keep everything on track is so annoying.

"I know, isn't it human geography?"I walked to the classroom, filled with perfume, cozy sofas, and a cushioned seat with the capital letter L imprinted on the back, for me. I find it way too comfortable for such a torturous event. "Goodbye, . I will pick you up here in an hour."Alex shut the door almost silently, giving me his signature smile. I don't like him following me around, but after all, I would be so lost in this god damn maze without him. "Hey, Al?"I called out. He didn't hear me.

Class was boring as usual, but I listened on and pretended like I loved listening about the sucky life the commoners lived compared to our amazing life. Jotting notes down in my notebook, I can't help but actually consider some of these facts. 69% of the commoners work for the nobles. I watched the teacher write in thin air, solid script magic. Cursive writings appeared out of thin air. She ran out of chalk. She made one out of nothingness.

This is the kind of power the nobles have. Magic. 0.9% of the world population is made up by nobles. Which makes us, what, rare? Exotic creatures like pandas in the exhibit zoo? No, I don't think I am one bit of unique. Just a mere puppet, and who's controlling me? My dad. Princess. The word repeated over and over by everyone. But 'meaningless to me. Princess becomes queen. Right, the queen.

My mom was killed, in a bombing. I was 9. Dressed up in a poofy little dress that makes me look like a golden jellyfish. The lights went out, people were screaming, spasmodic bursts. Mommy hid me under one of the party tables. People around me were scurrying, tripping over their dresses, screaming in pain, daddy went away without looking for mommy. I screamed for mommy and daddy, nobody came and got me. I crawled out when the lights came back on. I asked for mommy, daddy was kneeling by mommy, I cried for mommy. I hate daddy.

My head throbbed from the memory, Alex awoke me from my dream. "That again?"He asked after studying my facial expression. "I hate you knowing so much about me."I smiled slightly as he patted my back gently. "Do I have to go to the ball tomorrow?"I watched as Alex opened the door using telekinesis. "I know you have a, um, a fear of attending such parties. But demanded, Ms. It's a must. I'm sorry, dear."Alex gazed int me with gentle, crisp blue eyes that somehow calmed me down. He's more of a father figure than my dad.

I picked at my nails, sitting on my immense bed, my laptop half-open and dried apple crisps sitting in a China (the closest thing I got to chips) in front of me. I'm turning 16 soon. Not looking forward to it, it's just going to be another excuse my dad will use against me, for me to act like a "mature woman". I decided to use the program that gets me out of the Nobles network and logged on as a commoner. Jailbreak, or whatever you call it. I'm sick and tired of those complicated and deluxe websites with "the best food the best chefs are preparing" and authors rave about useless kingdom scandals.

I browsed Youtube, checking out the latest news, the quirkiest food, and the brilliant fashion designs. All I got here is frilly dresses, frilly shirts and more frilly pants. I stopped when I saw a video titled, "The nobles harassing us with magic power again" and immediately clicked into it. The death wheel spun on for about 30 seconds and comments and suggestions slowly loaded in, most of them cursing about us. If I were them, I would hate the kingdom as well.

I slammed my laptop shut after two minutes, my heart aching. The church bell rang, signaling another hour has passed. I stepped out into the terrace, overviewing the palace. The glass wall in the distance split the world in half, I wonder if there's another girl who is praying that they can be a noble instead of a commoner. While I'm doing the exact opposite. Magic, enough to make a world turn against each other. No, it's not magic. It's the power and the feeling of satisfaction.

I stared back into the mirror as they pulled my gown as tight as possible, I look like I was about to explode. They covered me in cosmetics, outlining my brows, my eyes, darkening my features. I hate sitting through this process, but every time I flinch, one of the cosmetic people admonishes me and tells me don't move. Eventually I grew numb to this. Staring at myself becoming more and more like mom the night when she died, remembering her laying across the golden marble tiles, her blood spewing out of her head, her lips a perfect white, her gown stained with blood. I remember it clearer than anything. I can recall the feeling of hopeless panic anytime and anywhere.

I slowly walked down the reclining stairs, hoping that I crack my head and die. Hoping that I don't vomit like I did last time. Hoping that mom was waiting for me in the gigantic overwhelming hall. Hoping that my dad will speak to me like a dad instead of a father. Hoping that I'm not a princess.

Two tuxedoed men (I hated calling people waiters and waitresses)opened the shrilling doors for me, I picked up the poof of my gown and tried to lady walk into the room without slipping and falling on my face.

I inhaled sharply as I scanned across the chattering room, champagne glasses clinked together, people laughed elegantly, and that spot where she once laid upon. I feel nauseated already. I walked over and stood next to my dad, smiling politely as they each come to shake my hand, greeting them like I have known them for my entire life. That's the least I can do to get an approving look from my dad. When I act like a princess. He then ordered me to show them my golden gate keys, in a pouch I keep with me at all times. The pouch belonged to mom. It's the only thing my dad allowed me to keep.

I slid out Aquarius's key and sat down by the fountain, watching them as they ooh and ahh over my magic. They act so impressed but in reality, they're just trying to make a good relationship with my father. "Open! Gate of the water bearer!"Aquarius appeared in the gleaming water, her face annoyed. I already reminded her that at 7:00pm I am going to have to summon her, so it's none of my business how she feels. After a few tricks I had to show with my spirits, I was finally allowed to stop, but by that time, I already felt like a magician showing off dumbly. Enough puppet show today. I pushed my way through the crowd, through the gossiping princesses, through the judging rulers, eyeing the exact same spot, but halting when I saw the tip of the high heels inching into the tiles. My dad has resembled the origin by using black tiles for that specific place. However some people are just too blind to care.

Though the ball room was totally renovated, I still could recognize it. The one thing that's burned into my brain. "Hey, um, excuse me?"I tapped the shoulder of the girl, wearing a pink lace, half see-through gown, it was so easy to see her attempt to get a few princes attracted to her. But she picked a size too small. "Yes?"She turned around. "Would you mind, moving a bit?"I asked, for the third time in my life, asking a noble to move because of my little phobia. Then the person would pause, and someone would remind them that my mother died where they were standing, then they would apologize and move away, while everyone in the room stare at me and my dad's brows crease. That's exactly what happened.

After they chit-chatted while looking at me, participating in a conversation behind their dainty hands with sparkly nail polish that can blind a person in seconds. I sat in a chair and decided to lay out all of my golden and silver keys. My closest friends. I tapped my chin to consider which one I should summon, for them to rescue me from the rival, the party. I guess I'm lucky that I had Virgo's key in my hand before the gun shot.

The lights went all out, I ducked, I clamped my hand over my mouth to avoid screaming. I immediately started crying, I remember this too well. Am I going to lose my dad this time? Or Alex? I reached for my old torn pouch, but I realized, it was set up on the table. I scrambled and reached my hands on top of the table, until I felt the soft leather and I grabbed as fast as I can. I counted the keys in the dark, no Loke. Loke Loke Loke Loke Loke Loke I scavenged on the floor for Loke still no Loke I pushed myself up and finally saw the key I snatched it until another gunshot who killed the person behind me.

I shrieked inside and couldn't help myself as I summoned Virgo. She crouched down next to me, her face resembling fear I never saw before. "Princess, is everything all right? Is this a shooting?"She questioned, her hands never leaving mine. "Yeah, yeah. I don't even know why i called you out, I just needed someone, I guess. You must go back now."I swallowed as another gun fired. "No, I mustn't, princess. This is not safe. Let me start digging."Virgo had her determined face on but I didn't even crack a smile.

"No, don't. I'm not going to leave my dad behind. Besides, you can watch me from the celestial world, can't you? But you absolutely cannot come out without my permission, ever. Okay? Tell everyone else that."I ensured, slowly unwrapping Virgo's hands from hers. "No, no…"Virgo repeated until I cut her off. "Go back, now."I stated, and Virgo disappeared without another word.

Then there were the machine guns. I fanned myself, I'm on the edge of hyperventilation. I couldn't wait anymore, so I got on my knees and picked up a wine bottle that's surprisedly not in pieces. I saw my dad lying by a table leg across the room, unflinching. His head hung low, probably because his life has been sucked out of him. I let go of the bottle. His life is more important than making my way out of this hell hole right now.I tried to remain calm, but the situation I am in is not making it very easy.

No no no no no! I gave up struggling against my head. I almost drowned in my own fear, anxiety swallowing me down. The bullet storm was still raining hard in a succeeding attempt of trying to take more lives. But I couldn't let my dad die, over my dead body. I tore my fabric hard, the fatigue pink lace immediately fell into strips. I crawled out, every moment seemed to be in slo motion. I stared at my dad, I listened to the haunting silentness before I got up and darted for my life. The bullets punctured holes in the wall. I slid next to him and moved him until the table completely covered us. "Dad!"I was beginning to start bawling before his shut eyes opened a crack.

"Lucy?"He asked, his leg bleeding. I started crying, he's not dead, he's not dead, Halleluiah. "Oh my god, dad don't even move."I got a piece of my fabric and studied the wound, it was buried halfway in his thigh, the fabric of his silky pants. "Dad, I gotta remove this thing."I took the cleanest utensils on the floor, and before my dad could get away, I dug the bullet out.

"GAHHH!"He screamed in pain and I tossed the bullet into the darkness. It clinked around, making a sharp noise that the guns followed. "Alright dad."I pulled out a container of alcohol from the first aid kit that happened to be lying in the corner. Dad added it ever since the last shooting. This is why I opposed having another ball ever again. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I didn't expect this, AHHHHH!"He held his leg while I applied alcohol over the wound and wrapping the fabric of my gown as tight as possible. "You know, that dress costs a lot."He smiled sadly. "How many people are dead by now?"I asked, scanning the room.

"Only one, the one behind you, a prince."He sighed. The machine guns started again, and people didn't move a muscle. The tables, believe it or not, were bullet proof. But, they were not bomb proof. I rang the emergency bell that everyone forgot existed which signaled for the guards when I saw a black figure tossed three bombs, flames sparked off into the pitch blackness and made a quiet hissing noise. When the bombs went out, two security guards (who are terrible at their job) finally made it in and carried my dad out, a trail of bullets following them. Leaving me behind again. I should've known. Selfish jerk.

They promised some other guys will get me, but a large number of them (AKA all of them) are still unconscious. That's when they finally came in.

This is becoming too much, too much. Resembling the same exact scene as 5 years ago. Except, who am I going to lose this time?

Half of the nobles were spitting and coughing blood, a few moping around their dead husbands, kids and wives. And the sound was so horrifying and alarming when they started crying out all at the same times. They forgot that they were capable of using magic when the reaper is in front of them. They didn't try to resist against the unforgiving knife threatening to slice their heads off. The cloaked men punctured their bodies as blood spurred out, staining the whole ball room and painting it crimson red with a metallic stench. I began to unzip my pouch to fight until I die.

A hand grabbed me, before I could signal for help, they spun me around. Alex. "Miss. We must evacuate immediately. These, these criminals have already breached our whole kingdom and it will not be safe to stay here for the next year. They have destroyed many parts of our castle."Alex informed, breathing heavily. "What do you mean? Are we moving or something?"I said, my hopes high as he drags me to my room through the emergency stairwell. "Yes, we will be going to your aunt and uncle's house and study a year at Fairy Tail High."Alex replied, dragging out a suitcase and started folding my clothes.

"What? I'm going to live in the commoners world?"I asked, for some reasons feeling excited rather than scared. "Yes."He said, simply and packed up all my personal belongings and important files in the speed of light. Since he had telekinesis, he could move things easily. "A car is waiting for you outside, miss."He looked left and right before we exited into the dark hallway and through a secret chamber I didn't even know existed. "What? you're not coming with me?"Suddenly, all signs of happinesses evaporated from my mind.

"I can't. It is my duty to work for the palace."A black car with its engines running was waiting outside. It had no driver. Lacrima powered, it knows its duty. "No, please, Alex. Please come with me, I can't do this alone."I begged as he loaded my suitcase in the trunk. Glass shattered, gun fired. Taurus appeared in a split second and blocked all of the bullets with his axe, saving me again. "Thank you, Taurus."I noticed he wasn't staring at me at all, for once. Just focusing on saving my life. "Moo, go now, Lucy."Taurus demanded through his clenched teeth.

" I believe I would see you again in the very near future."Alex said, his hand resting on the chamber door, his eyes twinkling more than usual. "No, Alex, please."I called, tears ran down my cheek. I have lost enough people in my life. How will I contact him? How will I live? What will I do?Who will I be? "Just GO!"Alex bursted in a muffled voice. "I, I love you, Alex."I dove into the car and slammed the door, looking in the rearview mirror, but I couldn't see a thing through the blurriness of my tears. I prayed to god that Alex will never ever leave this earth, and that I will, I repeat, I will get revenge those bastards.

The car hurriedly pulled over and the cartridge defended the bouncing bullets. The shower became less and less intense, and we exited the world that was once so grand, and now so miserable.

After rubbing my eyes to get rid of all the signs of my weakness, but my eyes were still swollen. My heart was still beating fast, and I will never be the same me as the one yesterday, the one complaining about the boring life. I slowly recited the poem tucked away in a slit on my pouch. This was mom's poem.

 _If pride has not been crushed by the billows of reality, how can we profoundly realize how painstaking is it for us to face our fate? If a dream has not suffered from the extremes of falling down a cliff, how can we know who is actually endowed with invisible wings? Swallow the tears into your heart, so they grow into a stout flower, for which we can recognize it as love when we're exhausted. As if we have slumbered soundly till dawn. Still singing and walking in a brisk pace._

The car drove on, but my life stopped at the second. Or maybe years ago.

 **I hope you enjoyed that! PLEASE follow and favorite for I would really appreciate it and if you do you are a fro yo! (Cuz I love fro yo) I will try to update this as frequently as possible!  
**


End file.
